


Know your Strictures

by fowo



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daud picks up a rune while he's wearing the Overseer uniform after breaking Lizzy Stride out of prison. The Outsider finds that <i>very</i> interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know your Strictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisisVenereVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/gifts).



> A very late merry Christmas, rye.
> 
> I made a short comic based on this fic. More safe for work than this fic. Click [here](http://fowo.tumblr.com/post/136726374501/know-your-strictures-strange-the-outsider).

The music blasting from the loudspeakers followed him away from Coldridge prison to the sewers, and Daud had to be careful not to slip. There was a smirk empty of humor on his lips as he staggered down the ragged steps, one hand wrapped tightly around Lizzy Stride's wiry body and the other helping him keep his balance as the music made the edges of his vision darken and his bones weak. There was some irony there, he thought, with him in an Overseer's outfit, and their music almost bringing him to his knees.

The stench of the sewers was almost homely and he took a deep breath as he stepped out of the influence of the music box. His power coming back felt like a limb waking up after being cut off from its blood stream. His fingertips tingled as he handed over Lizzy to one of the two Whalers waiting for him. "She's beaten, but not dead. See that her wounds get attention," he muttered, catching his balance after lifting her weight off his shoulder.

"It will be done," the Whaler said, and traversed on ahead. Must have been Cleon, surely? Daud couldn't tell. His vision was still blurry.

Of course, Thomas stayed behind politely. "All quiet, sir," he said. His tone held no indication towards worry, but still he reached out to carefully steady Daud by the shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go," Daud grunted, swatting Thomas' hand away. They needed to get away quickly. The guards would soon enough wake up in a pile in an empty cell, and Daud imagined they would not be happy about it. Killing people had been easier... But every time he wanted to draw his blade, he couldn't. Something held him back.

With every step away from the prison, Daud felt better. He wondered how his subordinates felt about the music. Thomas looked unaffected as Daud glanced over to him as they walked back towards Rudshore, but maybe that was because they had been just out of reach, and Daud had been forced to endure it. Daud knew he could have asked Thomas, but didn't. It worked on them, too, of course. But their connection to the Void was artificial, and the Outsider would not speak to them like he did to him.

Like he did to him.

The Outsider spoke to him again. After so many years, all it took was the Empress' blood on his blade, and that bastard finally showed his face again.

Distantly, Thomas' voice got through to him. He blinked, focusing on his second. "What?"

"The uniform," Thomas said. "It looks distressing, sir. It's very weird to see you like this."

Daud had already taken off the mask because the Void-darned thing was impossible to breathe under. He wondered how the Overseers could bear with it. But there was no chance for him to change back to his own clothes before they reached the hideout, so the rest of the uniform had to stay. He looked down at himself and shrugged. "Worked fine though," he said.

Thomas half-shrugged, but followed obediently as they made their way deeper into the sewers. It wasn't a long travel from Coldridge to the exit towards the Wrenhaven, where Finn and Leonid had been ordered to wait for them with boats that would carry them over the river back to Rudshore. They had come the same way before Daud had entered through the main gate, and Daud was sure he must have gazed into the Void on the way. After all, he did it without thinking, even when there was no need for it. After so many years, it was a habit that came as naturally to him as breathing. So when he did now, and felt his mark tingle in response, he startled a little, stopping in his tracks.

A rune. There was a rune down here.

He turned, staring back. His left hand pulsated and itched, and he grabbed it, rubbing his thumb over the glove, trying to ease the—not quite pain... Not even discomfort, if he was honest with himself. It was a dull, warm ache that intensified the closer he got to the rune. It had felt good to be close to them when he had not yet been marked, but ever since he was one of the Outsider's chosen, the feeling had become stronger. It was hard to resist. Always had been.

"Sir?" Thomas asked from up ahead.

Daud hesitated. "Go see to it that Lizzy is treated with hospitality," he instructed then, willing himself to look at Thomas outside of the Void, to shut off the hum of the rune for a moment. "I know saving people is new to our repertoire of skills, but I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. I'll follow as fast as I can."

He imagined Thomas would be irritated or worried but couldn't bring himself to care as he turned to find a way past a seemingly hurriedly constructed barricade made of wood. Shoving it aside, he could squeeze past it, ducking below drains and pipes. He relied on his hands when his depth perception suffered as he stared into the Void, eyes set on a red shimmer visible even through walls, just a few meters away from him.

Like he had anticipated, a survivor had come down here, hoping for safety from the plague, the weepers, the city guards, or all of them together. Well, that hadn't worked out, Daud thought, carefully nudging the body with the tip of his boot to tip it over. Blood from the eyes. A Void-damned shame.

His sympathy was short-lived and he raised his gaze up to the makeshift shrine. An old pear crate, a few branches and sticks, and noble, but worn purple cloth that had probably passed through many, many different hands and had seen many different shrines like this in the past years. On it, the rune. Daud stood where he was for a moment, not realizing that he was holding his breath as he listened to its humming and spitting, thinking he heard it call his name, call for him to pick it up. He willed himself not to take it, to make the infuriatingly pleasant feeling last just a little longer.

When he finally picked it up, the Void pulled him in instantly, but the rune's addicting song was still on his mind.

"Strange," the Outsider greeted him, arms lazily parted in an open gesture that Daud thought was very suspicious. "If I wasn't watching your every step I would be surprised."

"Because I picked up a rune?" Daud asked. His tongue felt a little heavier than he thought it should.

"No," the Outsider said, crossing his arms but pointing with one finger toward Daud. " _This_."

Daud looked down at himself as though seeing the blue Overseer uniform for the first time. "Oh," he muttered, and he could have sworn by his dear mother that there was a smile twitching in the corner of the Outsider's mouth. "This."

"Are you _antagonizing_ me?" the Outsider asked, and Daud watched as he put his hand to his face, seemingly to rest his chin in it, but Daud _knew_ he was hiding a smile now.

He made a face. "Does it work?"

"Of course not," the Outsider said, still sounding amused, although when he moved his hand, the smile was gone. "But I must say, my dear Daud, you're trying _very_ hard to interest me again, are you not?"

Daud rolled his eyes a little, hoping the deity would just let him go, but it was never so easy with him, was it? He crossed his arms over his chest, clenching and relaxing his left hand, the mark tingling with the power of the Void. He pushed his chin out and stared away from the Outsider, focusing on a small island floating past them, and decided not to grace him with an answer.

The soft noise of boots stepping on stone made him turn his head again, and, to his surprise, the Outsider had come down from floating above the ground and was now walking toward him. It was unsettling to watch shadows well from his form, spreading around his feet so that it looked like he walked on nothing. Daud took an instinctive step backwards when the darkness reached him, but he remained as if on solid ground, the deity standing not even a foot away.

The Outsider was... surprisingly small compared to him; thin. Up close, he looked nothing like a deity of Void knows how many thousand years. Daud had seen the Outsider for the first time more than twenty years ago, but his face hadn't changed at all. It was a weird constant in his life. One he had missed, if he was honest, though he would prefer not to be.

"Look, this is just a disguise, nothing more," he said, hating that he got defensive. "I certainly didn't plan to come here dressed like this." Looking up from the shadows now engulfing them both, he stared into the abyss of the Outsider's eyes. Were they eyes? Sometimes Daud thought they were more like windows to something he should never see, and he quickly averted his gaze to the side even as the Outsider reached out to place his hand on Daud's cheek.

He shivered. The Outsider smiled openly now.

"No," he said. "You had your eyes set on my rune. No time to go and change first, am I right? My runes— _I_ have always been your uppermost priority. I know."

"Don't flatter yourself," Daud said gruffly. He didn't know if his face was hot, or the Outsider's fingers cold. In any case, he didn't pull away, not even when the Outsider traced his thumb over his skin, finding small scars and blemishes on his way. Daud stared at him, at white skin like porcelain, and felt crude, imperfect and lesser.

"Had I known you'd come and chew my ear off like this again, I would've stayed away," Daud muttered. It lacked bite.

"What a shame that would have been," the Outsider replied easily. His thumb was resting idly on Daud's lower lip now. "The Abbey does so try to spite me but they never actually succeed. Instead of wanting to cut your throat, they should ask for your help. You do their job so much better. You, dressed like this—I am almost offended."

Daud grunted, not sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not. The Outsider's small smile told him nothing.

"Do you remember the Strictures?" he asked instead. "You were taught them in school, were you not?"

Daud groaned and rolled his eyes. Of course he was. Even in Serkonos, the Oracular Order was present in every school, and his mother had been strict with his education, no matter how poor they might have been. "'Restrict the _Wandering Gaze_ that looks hither and yonder for some flashing thing that easily catches a man's fancy'," Daud started with a bored monotone, like he was ten again and standing by his desk every morning, afraid to get spanked with a ruler should he mess up. It made the Outsider chuckle. The sound was so unusual that Daud stopped talking and stared at him.

"Go on," the Outsider prompted. He was grinning, and had small, perfect white teeth, shining like bone between his parted lips.

Daud blinked. "—'that easily catches a man's fancy in one moment, but brings calamity in the next'," he continued, more carefully. The Outsider watched with rapt attention, nodding to encourage him. His thumb was still resting against his lip, but Daud felt him add a little pressure now. "'For... the eyes are never tired of seeing'," Daud muttered, "'nor are they quick to spot illusion'."

"I love that part," the Outsider said, voice hushed. " _My_ eyes spot illusion. Do go on."

Daud frowned. Surely this was one of his games, and he had picked any random thing that tickled his fancy to be entertained. But nevertheless Daud took a deep breath, and found that he had to think about how the rest of the verse went. A distant panic welled up in him, worried that he couldn't provide what the deity was asking of him. But things taught so early on in life never really leave, so he found the words: "'A man whose gaze is corrupted is like a warped mirror that has traded beauty for ugliness and ugliness for beauty. Instead, fix your eyes to what is edifying and to what is pure, and then you will be able to recognize the profane monuments of the Outsider'."

The Outsider batted his lashes, looking away. Daud regretted his words instantly. Before he thought better of it, he had his hands on the deity's shoulders. "You know this is all a bunch of crap, right?" he said, not exactly sure why he wanted to comfort him after the bastard had forced him to recite the strictures in the first place.

To his annoyance, when the Outsider looked at him again, he grinned. "My dear Daud," he said. "I have lived for so many lifetimes. The Abbey is so young. Do you really think their mortal words can wound me?" He obviously didn't expect an answer. His thumb was rubbing Daud's lip now, and Daud stared into the eyes he had forbidden himself to get lost in just moments ago. He had not realized that the Outsider had wrapped his other arm around his neck. Their bodies were not flush, but too close for comfort. Daud could still hear the enchanting singing of the rune in his mind. The Outsider's touch was like this, tenfold. His mark throbbed.

He huffed. His hands fell useless to his sides again. Hyper conscious of his body suddenly, he didn't dare touch the Outsider, no matter how greedily he claimed him. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because Void-damn, he did. But no matter what profanities he would spew at his god, he would never truly act out of line.

"Lying tongue, I think, is next," the Outsider said. His lips were at the height of Daud's chin, and he could feel a current in the air, like a waft of breath. He was sure the Outsider didn't breathe, but it excited him anyway, twisting his stomach.

" _Lying tongue_ ," Daud followed along, nothing but a soft murmur against the Outsider's face. "'Restrict the lying tongue that is like a spark in a man's mouth'—"

 _It is such a little thing_ was on his lips as the Outsider swallowed his words, his mouth over Daud's, the hand in his neck pulling him down. Not really surprised, but never prepared, Daud uttered a noise against the Outsider's lips, hands rising again to grip at his clothes. They were firm and real, and the tongue Daud felt pressed against his lips was as warm as any living thing's would have been. It was easy to push any intruding thoughts away, for now.

He opened his mouth, and the Outsider quickly claimed him. The hand that had been pressing against his lip wandered down to his throat. Long, cool fingers wrapped around his neck while the other slid up greedily to rub over the scar in Daud's face; a clear message, _all this is mine_ . Daud frowned, but allowed it. If he was completely honest, it felt good to be wanted again, to be _special_ again, and what little resentment he had felt about being toyed with quickly dwindled.

When the Outsider had appeared to Daud for the first time, Daud had been naive enough to think they must be of the same age. Of course that was nonsense. But now he appeared to be easily twice the god's age, and a vain, painful little voice told him that it was because of _this_ that they had drifted apart, no matter how much Daud resented himself for those thoughts.

After so many years, relief washed through Daud like the waves of the ocean, carrying any doubt or regret with them into the deep, where countless monsters already lay buried.

The Outsider grabbed at his clothing, this offending uniform made to spite him, greedily pulling it open. Daud thought he heard buttons hit the floor, but he did nothing to stop his god. Instead, he leaned down, holding the Outsider's body in both hands, feeling him be real and solid like any human would be, and when an eager thigh rubbed against his crotch, Daud forget to breathe for a moment.

"I don’t recall allowing you to stop," the Outsider said, trailing lazy kisses over Daud's cheek to his ear. His—breath was hot on Daud's skin.

Daud was pretty sure at this point that he would forget the strictures pretty soon, for his own good. But with the Outsider no longer occupying his lips, instead trailing a soft tongue down his throat, he complied. "'Yet from one spark an entire city may burn to the ground'," he muttered obediently, staring overhead at the gradient of the Void.

"And I _have_ burned cities to the ground," the Outsider said with a chuckle. "And from the ashes, I bore new."

"You know what they say," Daud said. "'The echoes of lies come back as the voice of the Outsider'."

"Does my voice sound like lies to you?" the Outsider asked, his tone hushed and sweet, entirely suggesting otherwise.

But Daud shook his head. "No," he answered. "You taunt and you tease and you're a fucking pain, but you never lie."

"No, my dear Daud, I don't."

The hands were under the jacket now. Ammunition belt and suspenders were dangling around his shoulders. Daud felt cool air hit his chest as the Outsider pulled away the shirt underneath. The clerical collar, ironically, was not undone, getting uncomfortably tight around Daud's throat as the Outsider let his hand spread over Daud's chest, tickling dark hair. Daud felt a vein pulse against the collar as the Outsider trailed a few new scars, some long and clean, others round and ragged, just with the tips of his fingers.

"The years have not been gentle with you," he said, and Daud wanted to imagine it sounded a little empathetic.

He shrugged, the easy movement ending in a jolt when the Outsider brushed a curious finger over his nipple. "It's a rough profession," he said, "especially when you want to make sure you stay on top."

"You chose your path," the Outsider reminded him.

Daud nodded, not trusting his voice to speak when the deity didn't stop rubbing a gentle finger over his nipple. He was aware that what little space remained between their bodies was reduced more and more as he was getting hard. He was getting too hot, and uncomfortable on top of it. The pants were a tight fit around his hips to begin with, and he had already wondered if the overseers did this on purpose, to castigate themselves. Certainly felt like it, at this point.

"You're not done," the Outsider reminded him, leaning back just a little to stare at him, and Daud clenched his teeth. The bastard would really see this through to the end, wouldn't he.

"'Restrict the _Restless Hands_ , which quickly become the workmates of the Outsider'," he sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the Outsider chuckle against his throat. His own hands sure were restless, grabbing and rubbing the deity's jacket, eager to do more, but hesitated when no permission was given.

"Indeed, Daud," the Outsider said. "'Of what value are the hands that steal and kill and destroy?'"

"I wonder," Daud muttered, watching tensely as the deity smiled his unsettling smile, his hands gently trailing down his chest, past the navel, until his palm rubbed over the bulge in his pants. Daud gritted his teeth, swallowing a noise.

The Outsider's hands were quick and worryingly skilled when he grabbed and massaged Daud through the fabric, claiming his mouth in another kiss that Daud answered, relieved that, for now, he didn't have to talk. By now he was sure the bastard would make him recite every Void-damned line. He was glad for the break, greedily moving his hips against the pressure of the Outsider's hand. He heard the deity chuckle, but he graced Daud with the demanded attention.

Daud knew the god wasn't getting any physical pleasure out of this. He wasn't even sure if the god felt these things like he did. Probably not, but there was still a fascination for him to do these things; ever curious and interested to learn more, this was all just another game to him. Daud had accepted this many years ago, and settled for the belief that this was as close to reciprocating his own mixed feelings as it would get.

He watched the Outsider drop to his knees, opening the long line of buttons on his pants, one by one with white, spidery fingers. Daud reached out, running his left hand through the Outsider's hair. The mark on his hand shone and throbbed.

The Outsider chuckled and looked up, bottomless eyes set calmly on Daud. Again, Daud decided to not answer his gaze for too long, instead staring ahead. "Get on with it," he grumbled lowly, fighting against the shakiness in his voice.

" _Restless hands_ ," the Outsider reminded him, and Daud cursed under his breath.

"This is really getting you off, isn't it," he snarled, but the Outsider just smiled at him. Daud heaved a heavy sigh, eyes fluttering shut when he felt the Outsider get through all the layers between them. "'Put your hands to the plow, the fork, and the spade. For even the lowliest labor that is rigorous squeezes the muscles as a sponge, rinsing impurities from the mind and body'," he muttered in a sing-song that had a very irritated edge.

"Very good, my dear Daud," the Outsider praised, leaning back a little as he freed his erection from the pants, curling his fingers around it for a few strokes that were much too gentle for Daud. "Although your tone leaves much to be desired."

"Void's sake," Daud growled, voice rumbling thickly in his throat now, and he grabbed a fistful of dark hair, forcing the Outsider against himself. "Let me do the talking and get on with it."

" _Roving feet_ , then," the Outsider chuckled, and, as Daud opened his mouth to recite the Stricture, did the same only to slip Daud's erection into his mouth.

Daud's words ended in a helplessly jumbled, unintelligible mess.

He grabbed the Outsider's hair with both hands, not sure if he wanted to pull him away or not. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't. The Outsider had a tight grip around his hips, keeping him locked in place, his tongue pressing against the underside of his erection, trailing over every ridge and pressing against veins. It was hard to argue with that.

Daud looked down, and was met with a bottomless gaze that made him shiver, and for all the wrong reasons. But he remembered the little game the deity had decided they should play, and, stuttering, he pressed out the fourth stricture. "—'you will fall into the Void! Instead, rest your feet on a firm foundation so that when the winds of the Outsider shriek against you, you will stand firm and not be overthrown'," he managed, barely fighting back a moan.

The Outsider was quite pleased with his efforts, endless eyes crinkling a bit at the edges with a smile. Daud huffed. If the Outsider wanted to keep this up, rampant hunger was more than appropriate. Daud couldn't help but watch his lips work around him, the hollows of his cheekbones pronounced as ever. The Outsider caught on to him though, and pulled back just a little with a small noise and a sigh, curling his fingers around Daud instead of his mouth. Daud pulled a little at his hair. "Why are you stopping?" he asked, hating to admit to himself that he'd rather have the deity continue.

"Because you did," the Outsider hummed. "Go on and I will."

"You have such a sick idea of entertainment," Daud said, wincing when the Outsider very pointedly pressed his thumb against his slit.

"I'm not the one who had the audacity to come to one of my shrines dressed like that," he said, tone dropping, but still very much teasing. "I didn't mark you just to be played for a fool."

"I told you," Daud countered, "this is a disguise—"

But the Outsider cut him short, sleek fingers working the head of his erection now, his hand getting slick with the movement. Daud's eyelids fluttered, argument cut short as he fought back another noise. At least, this seemed to please his good enough for now, and he dipped his head forward for another taste, lapping up the first drops of precum from Daud's erection before slipping him between his lips again, and _sucked_ like he wanted to get more.

Daud _moaned_.

It was the most undignified sound he could imagine himself making, and he grit his teeth as he saw the smug expression on the Outsider's face, looking up through black lashes. "Don't you dare," he warned, anxious for the god to stop and comment on it, and quickly sorted through his clouded mind for the next words.

"'Restrict the—Rampant Hunger'," he pressed through clenched teeth, not wanting to spill another sound, but talking was getting difficult. His hips were shaking. "'Or the intemperate will rise up among you like a virulent swarm—devouring everything wherever they go—even filth'."

The Outsider closed his eyes and hummed a pleased little noise, and Daud wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. This morning, he had gotten up and thought how despicable it was to dress like this, no matter how good the cause—and now he had the Abbey's very own arch nemesis on his knees before him.

He was close to finishing right there, something about that thought sent a hot shiver down his spine that tingled down to his toes and made him shudder and break into goosebumps, but the Outsider sensed this and drew back again.

Daud groaned. "Please—" he heard himself say, against better judgment. He was so close, his whole body was rigid.

The Outsider licked his lips and sat back. "Daud, Daud," he chastised. "Don't you know that asking me favors will gain you nothing?"

He did, unfortunately. He frowned, and searched his mind for the next stricture, barely even remembering where he let off—wanton flesh? Everything of him ached for release now—when the Outsider grabbed him by the hips.

Daud didn't remember any movement, but the next moment he was flat on his back, air pushed out of his lungs like when he tried to use his void powers without any mana left to give, and the Outsider was over him, clothes in gentle disarray that seemed too _perfect_ and on purpose. Daud felt his cock twitch and ache he stared down the deity's slender chest, pink nipples aroused and stomach trembling with breath just so.

"No," Daud managed to say, although he was not sure why.

The Outsider picked up on that quickly, eyebrows raising as mirth circled his lips. "No?" he repeated. He was kneeling over Daud's thighs, and Daud realized too late that he was grabbing the deity's hips even as he tried to refuse him. Painstakingly slow, the Outsider opened his pants, and Daud followed the thin trail of black hair that became visible down to the most perfect, beautiful cock he could imagine. "Why would you say that? Does it feel like sinning, Daud? Breaking the strictures? All that _wanton flesh_?"

"I haven't gotten that far," Daud heaved out, only with effort settling his eyes back on the Outsider's face.

The Outsider laughed, and the sound of it washed over Daud like the waves of the ocean, taking every thought with it.

"I'll allow it," he chuckled, and off came his breeches without Daud remembering how it even happened, but all he felt was something—the Outsider—the Void for all he knew—engulfing his cock tightly. His breath stuttered, and Daud grabbed quivering white thighs as they settled snugly on top of him.

There was no pain in the Outsider's face as Daud looked up, his gaze met from sparkling, endless eyes. But without a word, the Outsider started moving, gently at first, rolling his hips in careful, controlled movements, and Daud twitched a little and bit his lips, surrounded by tightness and heat it was wonderful but _not enough_ —

"Patience, my dear Daud," the Outsider purred, his fingers spreading over Daud's chest to support him. His weight felt wonderful. "You have a long way to go."

"Please," Daud pleaded, almost out of his mind with desire at this point. "No more—I can't."

"We're in my realm now, and I can guarantee you, you can if I want you to." It was the sweetest of threats, and Daud groaned.

"Where did I leave off?" he asked, watching desperately as the Outsider moved on top of him, white skin glistening in the off lighting of the Void. Part of Daud wanted to grab his cock, return the favor, coax the god into complying with his pleas, but the bigger part knew he would only ridicule himself. This wasn't how the game was played, not today.

"Wanton flesh," the Outsider sighed. There was the subtlest of lull between his words. "I think that will pain you most, now."

Daud groaned. Pain really didn't cut it. He felt like he was melting. "'Restrict the _Wanton Flesh_ '," he pressed out, hips bucking against the Outsider and earning the sweetest of noises. "'Truly, there is no quicker means by which a life can be upheaved and sifted than by the depredations of uncontrolled desire'."

"And what do you feel, my dear Daud?"

He looked down at him with a curious smile on his lips, and Daud wanted to kiss him and steal his breath, but all he said was, "Uncontrolled desire."

"And for whom?" the Outsider breathed, voice radiating deep into Daud's body, shaking him.

"You." There was no place in Daud's mind to worry if it was even the truth or not, and lying would be useless, but the words came to him as naturally as breathing.

The Outsider chuckled, but there was a quick discord in his movements that Daud picked up on, and he grabbed the deity's hip more forcefully, joining his pace when he wasn't called out on it.

"'Only sorrow is born, only misery is multiplied; within these things, the Outsider dwells'." He pressed it through gritted teeth, and as the Outsider let him take him, eyes small and dark and endless and set on him and him alone, his mind tilted.

Daud let the Void swallow him, and he came with a noise he wouldn't dream of uttering in the real world, but right now, as nothing but the Outsider's plaything, he didn't care. The Outsider watched him with rapt attention as he threw his head back, hands digging  into his hips, and easily moved his hip to guide Daud through his orgasm, and leaned forward when Daud fell back with a sigh.

"Your disguise is a sham," he teased, pressing a kiss to the corner of Daud's mouth. "You can barely recite the strictures."

"I wasn't finished,” Daud argued weakly, his hands resting on his thighs, and the Outsider chuckled.

"I've seen enough," he said. "That was interesting enough on its own. Next time, I hope you have other means of keeping me interested, because I really do not appreciate you being so... _rebellious_."

Daud was about to answer something, but already he felt the pull off the Void leaving him, and he fell back, sidestepping to catch his balance as he found himself back in front of the shrine in the sewers.

He exhaled, grabbing the nearest wall to steady himself as he dragged the other hand over his face with a groan. Like always, there was no visible proof that he had ever been to the Void, but his mind still lingered on what he had experienced, and his pants were uncomfortably tight, but buttoned up neatly and set in place like he had left them after getting dressed this morning.

Daud sighed, wondering how long he'd been gone, but he placed the rune he still held in his pouch before leaving the shrine without looking back. Time to get out of these clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is a thing now, huh? Wow. I actually wrote it. That stupid uniform. I'm kinkshaming myself.
> 
> A very warm thanks to puppyblue for editing this! Writing in English is bad, writing porn in English is so much worse, I'm super thankful to have someone to look my stuff over. It means a lot!


End file.
